Albert, la vaca y los marcianos
by PCR de Andrew
Summary: Si usted quiere leer una historia totalmente imposible, ¡éste es su fic! Amor, olvido, confusiones, una vaca, marcianos y Albert. ¿Es posible? Con una gran cuota de humor y recuerdos de las series infantiles de los 80, ¡sí! Lea bajo su propio riesgo ;-


**Advertencias:**

- Este fic **NO** contiene escenas para adultos maduros.

- Si usted quiere leer una historia seria sobre Candy, Albert y los demás, **no lea este fic**.

- Si usted quiere saber qué ocurre cuando a una ciber-candy-fan adicta a los fanfics se le presiona para que escriba uno... pues siga leyendo... bajo su propio riesgo.

* * *

><p><strong>Albert, la vaca y los marcianos<strong>

Un fic alternativo

¿Realmente sabes quién es Candy?

Por PCR, 2007

Había una vez una poderosa y adinerada familia. Los adultos de la familia eran gente flemática, preocupada por las apariencias y siempre pendientes de hacer crecer todavía más la fortuna. Pero algo había pasado hacia fines de la década de 1890, porque entonces había surgido una nueva y vigorosa generación de jóvenes dentro de la familia. Bueno… al menos cuatro de ellos eran diferentes, porque el resto parecía seguir tal como siempre… Quién sabe: tal vez sólo la cosecha de 1890 fue la buena :-)

¡Ah! La familia, a todo esto, tenía un nombre, obvio, pero había divergencias al respecto. Para algunos eran los "Andree", para otros eran los "Andrew" o hasta los "Audry" o los "Andley". Como sea, por lo que yo recuerdo de este cuento, que ya es muy viejo, eran los Andrew. Digamos que eran los Andrew. En fin.

Los cuatro jóvenes Andrew que marcaron la diferencia eran Anthony, Stear, William y Archie. William era el mayor y el heredero y cabeza de la familia. Cosas de ricos: él era el responsable de todo, el "rey" de la familia. Pero ya saben que antes de ser rey, se nace príncipe. Por eso William, que era descendiente de escoses, había salido un día con su kilt, y se había encontrado a una pequeña llorando desconsolada. Ella, intuitiva, supo que era un príncipe, así que lo apodó "mi príncipe de la colina". La niña, claro está, no sabía que este príncipe ya tenía dueña… Pero bueno, es un detalle que podemos omitir… por ahora.

El mundo siguió girando, la niña no volvió a ver al príncipe y William dejó de ser un quinceañero que pasó de príncipe a vagabundo bajo el nombre de Albert. Así volvió a encontrarse nuevamente a la niñita, que también había dejado de ser niñita y contaba ya con unos 12 años. ¡Y otra vez en problemas! ¿Es que acaso no sabía cuidarse esa chiquilla? ¿Y qué hacía ahí en esa cascada?

El caso es que la niñita, que se llamaba Candy, se había enamorado del príncipe y había sido "adoptada" por los Leagan. La pobre pensaba que con ellos encontraría al príncipe, pero en realidad sólo encontró a un par de malcriados. Pero también conoció a los jóvenes Anthony, Stear y Archie y, ¡oh! ¡milagro! Se había enamorado nuevamente, pero esta vez de Anthony. Los primos querían ayudarla y por eso le pidieron al gran jefe de su familia que tomara a Candy como su pupila.

A todo esto, el joven William se había fugado de su mansión para vivir en libertad y su tía había creado el mito del "tío abuelo William". En todo caso, William tenía poder y como no le gustaba hacerse de rogar, con gusto tomó a Candy como su pupila cuando se lo pidieron sus sobrinos.

Dado que el mito del tío abuelo había funcionado, el joven podía terminar su preparación para pasar de príncipe a rey de los Andrew. Curiosa preparación la suya, viviendo en el bosque rodeado de animales: mofetas, conejos, pájaros y hasta una vaca. Esta vaca, en especial, era muy querida por el joven William o Albert, para los amigos (y amigas… mmm). La vaca era cariñosa y alegre y, de no haber sido por su tamaño, habría ocupado el lugar de Puppé en el hombro del joven. Albert era sincero con sus animalitos. Todos sabían que él era en realidad un millonario y habían acordado mantener el secreto. Después de todo, ¿quién iba a preguntarle a una vaca si conocía al tío abuelo William?

Albert quería a todos sus animales, pero entre él y la vaca había un especial y lácteo lazo de amistad. ¡Obvio! De no ser por esa vaca… ¿creen que un vagabundo como Albert se hubiese mantenido en tan buena forma en el medio del bosque? Cuando era sólo un niño de 6 años, Albert había visitado los Alpes y allí había conocido a una pequeña morenita de mejillas sonrosadas. No había caso: desde pequeño fue un seductor y la pequeña Heidi hasta dejó de lado al bueno de Pedro para compartir los días con el niño Albert. Antes de volver a Escocia, que era donde estaba su familia por esos días, Heidi le enseñó a Albert los secretos de la preparación de quesos, mantequillas y demases. La pobre sabía que no lo volvería a ver, pero a futuro, cada vez que comiera queso, tendría que recordarla. Cuando Albert adoptó a su vaca, recordó una vez más a su amiga Heidi y pensó… "Bueno… si ella hacía quesos con leche de cabra, supongo que yo podría hacer lo mismo con leche de vaca". Y así comenzó su labor. Todo funcionó perfecto y Albert decidió que cuando asumiera como cabeza de los Andrew, buscaría a Heidi para ponerla al frente de sus empresas lecheras. De hecho, pensó Albert, "ya que está en Suiza, podría hacer postres de leche y leche con chocolate"… Así fue como Albert concibió su primera nueva empresa, aparte de las que ya tenía su familia. ¡Y la tía quejándose por su amor a los animales!

Pero fuera de alimentarlo, la vaca era siempre muy cariñosa con Albert y lo seguía a todas partes. En realidad, lo cuidaba y sobre todas las cosas temía que algún día alguien supiera quién era Albert el vagabundo. Pero… ¿Qué podía hacer ella, una simple vaca, para protegerlo?

Entonces ocurrió la cosa más extraña del mundo.

La vaca de Albert rumiaba su pasto, pensando, como siempre, en cómo cuidar a su querido amigo. "Esa tonta de Puppé no sirve para nada...", pensaba indignada, "con suerte podría ofender a alguien con su olor, pero no cuidar a Albert. ¡No sé qué le ve Albert!" mugió llena de celos.

- Ya no te preocupes más, vaquita, nosotros te ayudaremos.

- ¿Muuuu?

- No tienes que fingir con nosotros, vaquita, sabemos que puedes hablar.

- ¿Y cómo lo saben?

- Pues porque somos marcianos y los marcianos sabemos todo.

- ¿Marcianos?

- Sí, venimos de Marte.

- ¿Y qué estado es ése?

- No es ningún estado, es otro planeta. Mira…

Y así fue como la vaca de Albert conoció a los marcianos. Ellos, que hace tiempo seguían sus preocupaciones, se ofrecieron gentilmente a cuidar de Albert y su secreto. La vaca quedó muy feliz y emocionada. Ahora podría estar más tranquila para pensar qué hacer con esa tonta de Puppé…

Por otra parte, poco antes de su presentación oficial ante los Andrew, Candy le había comentado a Anthony sobre su primer amor, el príncipe de la colina. Anthony, obvio, se sintió pésimo... al menos al principio, porque cuando Candy se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata con el comentario, lo arregló diciéndole cuánto le gustaba él y sólo él. Mmm… nadie podía decir que esa chica no sabía lo que hacía, ¿cierto?

El bueno de Anthony era un poquito celoso, así que igual seguía con la duda sobre quién sería ese "chico" del que se había enamorado Candy alguna vez. El día de la presentación de la joven hubo una cacería y Anthony, nada de tonto, le había sugerido que fueran solos hasta un lugar especial. Mientras cabalgaban, Anthony iba a contarle a Candy que ya sabía quién era el chico que había conocido en la colina... pero... había ojos que lo espiaban.

- ¡Alerta roja, general, alerta roja!

- ¿Qué sucede?

- El humano Anthony Brown Andrew está a punto de descubrir el secreto del humano William Albert Andrew.

- Bueno, pero… ellos son parientes, ¿no? ¿Qué importa si lo descubre?

- Es que la raza marciana se comprometió con la vaca terrestre a proteger ese secreto, señor.

- Tienes razón. Bueno. Habrá que impedirlo entonces. ¿Has pensado en algo?

- Sí, señor. Como están en una cacería, y a fin de eliminar todo futuro peligro (él ya sabe el secreto y tarde o temprano lo dirá), se me ha ocurrido que su caballo pise una trampa para zorros, lo lance por los aires y muera en el acto.

- ¡Pero cabo!

- ¿Señor?

- ¿Qué tiene usted en la cabeza? ¿Matar al pobre chico? ¿Se imagina si la vida de esa familia fuera un animé y hubiera niñas viendo el programa en la televisión humana? ¡Con una muerte así usted dejaría traumatizadas a generaciones enteras! Piense en algo mejor, cabo.

- Lo siento, señor. Tiene razón. Pero, señor, ya nos queda poco tiempo, el humano está a punto de hablar.

- Bueno… no quedará de otra. Habrá que abducirlo.

- ¿Abducirlo?

- Sí. Abducirlo. O sea, secuestrarlo. ¿Tiene alguna gracia ese humano Anthony?

- Es un gran cultivador de rosas.

- Perfecto. En Marte se dan muy mal las rosas. Abdúzcalo y envíelo a nuestro planeta a plantar rosas. ¡Todo sea por honrar la palabra que dimos a la vaca de Albert!

- A su orden, general.

Así fue como Anthony fue abducido por los marcianos. El problema es que el general marciano no fue específico en la forma de cómo se haría el secuestro, por lo tanto, el cabo marciano, que era muy inoperante, no encontró nada mejor que disfrazar la abducción haciendo creer a todos los Andrew, Candy incluida, que Anthony se había caído del caballo y había muerto. ¡Atroz!

Cuando Albert se enteró de la supuesta muerte de su sobrino, lloró amargamente. No quería nada, ni siquiera tomar leche, ni hacer quesos, nada. La pobre vaquita estaba muy preocupada por él, así que acudió nuevamente a sus amigos marcianos en busca de consejo. El general marciano se dio cuenta del error del cabo y ordenó solucionar la situación en el acto.

Los marcianos utilizaron su botón para emergencias, volvieron el tiempo muy atrás, e hicieron que Anthony no pudiera relacionar a Albert con su tío William. Al no saber el secreto, ya no era necesario que Anthony desapareciera, por lo tanto, durante la cacería Anthony sí se llevó lejos a Candy, pero nunca se cayó del caballo. Ninguno de los Andrew tuvo que sufrir, menos el querido Albert.

Los años pasaron y los marcianos siempre siguieron cuidando a Albert. Anthony también creció y se enamoró de otra chica bellísima e inteligente llamada Adriana, quien lo consoló de sus penas cuando Candy se enamoró de Terry en Inglaterra. Archie se había comprometido con Annie y Stear, que tenía una extraña fobia a los aviones, pronto se casaría con Patty. Cuando estalló la guerra en Europa, Stear pensó que era un alivio estar al otro lado del océano, con los pies bien puestos en la tierra. La fobia de Stear a los aviones había sido otro regalo marciano. Stear efectivamente había sido piloto de guerra, pero su muerte una vez más enlutó a Albert y la vaca, preocupada, pidió a los marcianos que arreglaran todo volviendo el tiempo atrás y dándole esa fobia a volar.

Albert inició sus viajes, pero siempre se preocupó de mantener el contacto con su vaquita, pues la había dejado ya en manos de Heidi, para que iniciara la compañía lechera en Suiza. Heidi nombró como Subdirector general a Pedro, de quién estaba enamorada, pero Pedro aún recordaba cómo lo había dejado por Albert y se moría de celos, por eso se refugió en los brazos de Clarita, que caminaba y era muy linda. Pero Heidi fue paciente, le regaló muchos chocolates a Pedro y finalmente se casaron. Invitaron a Albert, pero no pudo asistir, porque se encontraba en África.

Mientras Albert vivió en el continente negro la vaquita sufrió mucho, pero los marcianos la mantuvieron informada de su amor platónico. Porque a esas alturas, claramente la vaquita veía a Albert como su príncipe. ¿Y qué podía hacer una pobre vaca al respecto? Sólo sufrir y dar buena leche para el patrón.

Entonces vino el accidente de Albert. Una vez más, los marcianos lo cuidaron y se encargaron de que lo enviaran a Chicago, al hospital en que trabajaba Candy. Ambos se fueron a vivir juntos, noticia que partió en dos el corazón de la pobre vaquita. Ella sabía por experiencia propia que vivir con Albert era sinónimo de enamorarse de él. Candy no tardaría en enamorarse de Albert.

- Pero, vaquita, ella ama a Terry y Terry la ama a ella.

- Lo sé. Pero Albert es irresistible…

- Vaquita... ¡no digas esas cosas! Tú eres una vaca.

- ¿Crees que no lo sé, general marciano?, respondió ella con lágrimas en sus bovinos ojos negros.

- Lo siento…

El general marciano se conmovió ante la situación y decidió que ya era hora de arreglar las cosas. Esa vaca no tenía por qué sufrir. Con su botón mágico arregló los asuntos para que Candy fuera a Nueva York y terminara con Terry. Para ello inventó una situación que ni él pensó que funcionaría: hacer que Terry se quedara con una chica llamada Susana que lo había salvado de un accidente. Definitivamente ese Grandchester era un gran humano, así que el general también hizo los arreglos para que Terry fuera feliz luego de unos meses de dolor. El chico se lo merecía. Al tiempo, Susana se dio cuenta de que no lo amaba y lo dejó en paz. Terry conoció entonces a una bellísima latinoamericana que llegó a Nueva York, llamada Ana, se enamoraron y se casaron.

De regreso a Chicago, Candy se desmayó y el general marciano vio ahí su oportunidad para actuar. En Suiza, la vaquita dormía. Cuando abrió sus ojos, estaba ante una linda morena que la llamó "Candy". La vaquita, que nunca tuvo nombre, sintió que era un chiste de mal gusto que alguien la llamara por el nombre de la mujer que le arrebataba a Albert, el amor de su vida, así que quiso demostrar su molestia con un mugido… pero en lugar de eso se oyó decir "Annie". Plop. ¿Qué pasaba? Se puso de pie y avanzó en cuatro patas por la habitación.

- ¡Candy! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué gateas?

- ¿Gatear? ¡Pero si soy una vaca! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Heidi?

- ¿Una vaca? ¿Heidi? Pero Candy… Sigues con fiebre, estás delirando. Ven, acuéstate y descansa.

Y así fue como la vaquita dejó de ser vaquita y se transformó en Vaquita-Candy. "Seguro fue el general marciano", pensó la buena vaca cuando comprendió la situación. Como los marcianos eran muy preocupados, junto con transformarla en Candy, le dieron todos sus recuerdos y conocimientos, así que nunca nadie notó la diferencia, aunque a todos llamó la atención el hecho de que Candy, tras ese viaje a Nueva York, nunca volvió a comer carne y se transformó en una vegetariana estricta.

Vaquita-Candy no perdió el tiempo y se dio a la conquista de su amado Albert, quien pronto recuperó la memoria y también descubrió que esta nueva Candy era aún más simpática y cariñosa que la anterior. Neil Leagan jamás osó acosar a Vaquita-Candy... o sea... lo intentó, pero ahí estuvieron los marcianos una vez más para cuidar a la Vaquita-Candy y volver el tiempo atrás en su debido momento. Cuando William le reveló a Vaquita-Candy que él era su tutor, el tío abuelo, ella sólo fingió sorpresa.

Al cabo de un año Vaquita-Candy recibió el último regalo marciano: olvidar completamente que alguna vez había sido una vaca. Ella era sólo Candy. Obvio, ella y Albert se enamoraron, se casaron y fueron muy felices. Tuvieron dos hijos a los que llamaron Anthony y Pauna. Archie se casó con Annie y tuvo un hijo llamado Alistar. Stear se casó con Patty y tuvieron tres hijos a los que llamaron Archivald, Annie y Candy. Terry, por su parte, tuvo una hija llamada Eleonor. Anthony y Adriana tuvieron muchas hijas: Daniela, Paty, Blanquita, Angélica y la pequeña Zen.

Los momentos más románticos de Candy (ex vaquita) y Albert siempre eran en la casita del bosque. Cada vez que Albert se cortaba el pelo, la familia no podía evitar comentar que se parecía mucho a Anthony, claro que Anthony era más bajito que Albert. Albert, además, tenía la piel tostada y era muy apuesto. ¡Y buenísimo para tomar leche y comer queso! Klin y Puppé habían fallecido hacía tiempo. Candy sintió un extraño alivio cuando Puppé ya no estuvo junto a Albert…como si alguna vez hubiese sentido celos de la pequeña mascota… Nunca supo por qué se sintió así.

¿Y Candy? Bueno… En el viaje de Nueva York a Chicago había sido abducida y cambiada por Vaquita. Los marcianos la llevaron para que siguiera el trabajo de cultivar rosas que en su momento había dejado inconcluso Anthony en su paso por Marte. Como Candy era extraordinariamente hermosa, de largo y blanco cuello, grandes ojos color verde esmeralda y rebeldes rizos rubios, el general marciano no pudo evitar enamorarse de ella. La convirtió en marciana, se casaron y ahora son muy felices en Marte, que es el único lugar del universo donde puedes encontrar rosas Dulce Candy.

**Fin**


End file.
